The new variety of Rosa hybrida Spray rose plant was created by artificial pollination wherein two parents were crossed which previously had been studied in the hope that they would contribute the desired characteristics. The female parent (i.e., the seed parent) of the new variety was an unnamed rose seedling. The male parent (i.e., the pollen parent) of the new variety also was an unnamed rose seedling. The parentage of the new variety can be summarized as follows:
Unnamed Rose Seedlingxc3x97Unnamed Rose Seedling. 
The seeds resulting from the above pollination were sown and 265 small plantlets were obtained which were physically and biologically different from each other. Selective study resulted in the identification of a single plant of the new variety.
It was found through careful study that the new Spray roe variety of the present invention can be characterized by the following combination of characteristics:
(a) From a physical point of view it forms medium green mature wood, assumes an upright to bushy growth habit, and forms attractive long-lasting clusters of creamy-white double flowers that are more yellow-white in the center, and
(b) From the biological point of view forms vigorous vegetation, produces flowers in abundance, exhibits the ability readily to be forced, and is resistant to common rose plant diseases when grown under greenhouse growing conditions.
The new variety well meets the needs of the horticultural industry and is particularly well suited for growing in the greenhouse for the commercial production of attractive clusters of cut flowers.
The new variety can be readily distinguished from other spray rose varieties in view of the combination of characteristics described herein. For instance, the well-known xe2x80x98Internikixe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,114) spray rose variety forms blossoms of a red coloration unlike the creamy-white blossoms of the new variety, displays a peduncle with much hairiness unlike the new variety, and displays florals stems and under leaflet surface of a lighter green coloration than the new variety. The new variety exhibits long and straight stems and commonly bears approximately 3 to 20 blossoms per cluster. When grown under cooler growing conditions the petals of the new variety can be bordered with light pink. The vase life of the mostly creamy-white cut flowers is long.
The new variety has been found to undergo asexual propagation and can be readily reproduced by conventional routes, such as budding (i.e., eye grafting). This asexual reproduction as performed in the South of France has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new variety are strictly transmissible from one generation to another and are firmly fixed.
The new variety has been named the xe2x80x98Delsprablaxe2x80x99 variety.